Jimmy Jacks
Jimmy Jacks is a serial killer and a major antagonist early on in the Titan Comics series The Troop by Noel Clarke. In the early issues of the series, he serves as the archenemy of the superheroine Torrent. History Jimmy was a popular student of around 18 to 20 years old at Ridgemont College (it is never stated wat he was studying), who won over many of his classmates with his good looks and his charming personality. He dated popular girl Ellie Hannigan, though his interest in her was nothing more than sexual. Over the course of the issue, several missing posters of attractive female students began to appear in the dormitories and corridors of the college, though why these students were disappearing was left a mystery. He had noticed that one of the less popular students, Cynthia, had developed a major crush on him, and he utilised her feelings for him to get close to her, and during a house party she invited him to her room. While Cynthia was in the bath waiting for him, Jimmy attacked her with a knife, slitting her wrists, and then produced a fake "suicide note" by copying her handwriting. Cynthia's roommate and only friend, Torrence Jane-Willis, found the body later that evening while the party was still going on, and was left utterly devastated, before falling into depression. Torrence was later encouraged by the school's swim coach to return to swimming (Torrence was reluctant to do so because over the summer she had begun to develop superpowers which meant that she could physically become water, as well as control water, but she had little control over when her powers initiated, and would often simply become a watery humanoid form whenever she got wet). However, Torrence gave in and when she had some control of her powers she entered the swim-team (she was already an excellent swimmer, and would have entered the olympics if not for her powers). At a swimming competition (which she won), Jimmy noticed for the first time just how attractive Torrence's body was, and he decided to make her his next target. Using the key he stole from Cynthia, Jimmy entered Torrence's room and waited for her return. When she arrived, he revealed his true nature, cornered her, and tore her clothes off while beating her senseless, all the while taking pictures of her for his sick enjoyment. When Torrence appeared to have died, Jimmy called his father Mr. Jacks, a gangster, who arrived with two other men to clean up the site and find a proper way to dispose of the body. Mr. Jacks pleaded with Jimmy to stop this senseless killing, before having Jimmy write a "suicide note" while his men threw Torrence's body out of the window, where she crashed into a parked car. Torrence, having barelty survived, entered her fluid form and lost consciousness. Hours or possibly even days later, she regained consciousness, and searched for Jimmy. Unable to find him, she entered Mr. Jacks's bathroom and tried to interrogate him for Jimmy's whereabouts, before government agents burst in and tried to kill Torrence (who entered liquid form, causing their bullets to pass through her and kill Mr. Jacks instead). Several months later, Jacks had founded a company called JJ Photography, and had become quite successful as a glamour photographer. Undercover, he was using the outfit as a means to meet models so that he could brutally murder them for his own enjoyment. He hired Jade, who unknown to Jimmy was also a superhuman individual (though this didn't play into the story of the episode), for a glamour shoot, and during the shot he forced her against her wishes to remove ALL of her underwear (as Jacks's manager was out), and then began beating Jade. Jade's sister Mary-Anne (also a superhuman, codenamed Trace) was able to sense that something was wrong, so she told their friend who drove them to the studio (who coincidentally was Torrence, now going by the alias Torrent) that they needed to go in and protect Jade. When Torrence saw her friend beaten and in agony, and saw that it was Jimmy Jacs who was causing this, she flew into an uncontrollable rage, transitioned her arm into water, and smothered Jacks's face with it. As Jacks suffocated, his brain was starved of oxygen. Torrence relented her attack just before killing him, but she was content knowing that she had caused Jacks irreparable brain damage. The three then alerted the authorities to Jacks's crimes and he was presumably arrested or sent to a hospital to receive treatment. Either way, it is unlikely that he will ever be able to think again. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strategic Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Successful Category:Misogynists Category:Rapists Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imprisoned Category:Brutes Category:Perverts